Green Light Means Go
by Becimpala33
Summary: What if Danny was the one wearing the bomb in Episode 112? Contains spoilers for that episode, as well as male/male slash. Steve/Danny


_A/N: Sadly I do not own Hawaii Five-0 at all. This is my first fic in this fandom-Episode 112 really inspired me to write this._

Steve hurtled over the barricade, knocked over a policeman, fought off another who tried to restrain him. Sprinting to the man kneeling on the ground, he slid to his knees next to him. "Danny, you ok?" Steve asked, fighting to restrain the terror he was feeling.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, I'm peachy actually, I wear bombs around my neck for fun ever y weekend," Danny said, forcing a smile, but his voice shook.

"You must hate not being able to move," Steve tried to joke, "can't talk with your hands."

"Yeah, it's killing me." Danny winced as he realized what he had just said, trying to cover. "No pun intended." He raised his head as far as he could, meeting Steve's eyes. "Does Grace know?"

"No, she doesn't know anything yet," Steve assured him. "I called Rachel, she's keeping her away from the TV."

"Thanks, babe," Danny said softly, holding Steve's gaze.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now," Steve whispered, stretching his hand across the asphalt so his fingertips were almost touching Danny's.

"I must be about to die if you're wanting to kiss me in public," Danny said, his soft laugh turning into a shaky sigh.

"When we get you out of this, I will make you out with you right here, in front of everyone. I'll even grab your ass that way you like, maybe nip at your neck a little." Steve grinned as he got a genuine laugh out of Danny. A phone suddenly rang, and Steve quickly realized it was coming from Danny's breast pocket. Reaching in carefully, Steve extracted the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hesse," Steve growled into the phone, "I will find you and you will deactivate this bomb, and then I will fucking kill you."

"Don't much like having your pet in danger, do you?" Hesse's laugh drifted down the line. "What's it worth to get him off his leash?"

"What the hell do you want?" Steve couldn't take his eyes off Danny, whose head was hanging towards the ground again, though Steve knew he was listening to every word.

"Ten million dollars," Hesse said. "I'll call you in an hour with more details." The click rang in Steve's ears.

"Damnit," Steve spat out, clenching the phone in his hand.

"You're making your aneurism face, can't be good news," Danny called.

"I do not have a face," Steve called back, hurrying back over to Danny's side, crouching down again next to him.

"You have a very hot face," Danny replied, stretching his fingertips out to meet Steve's again.

"Danny!" Kono and Chin came tearing around the corner, pushing past the barricades and hurrying to Steve and Danny's side.

"Stay with him," Steve said, and Kono and Chin nodded, kneeling down. "Be right back." He stepped over to the side, out of hearing range, and clicked open his phone, quickly dialing a number.

"He has his aneurism face on again," Danny sighed, offering a sad grin up at Kono and Chin. "I'm guessing whatever he's trying to do isn't going well."

"Steve will fix this," Kono said assuredly. "Trust me, there's nothing he wouldn't do to save your life."

"I do have him wrapped around my little finger, don't I?" Danny laughed, careful not to move. Steve came striding over, kneeling down as close to Danny as he could.

"We need ten million dollars," Steve said matter-of-factly, holding Danny's gaze. "And the governor won't give it to us. She says-"

"We don't give in to terrorists," Danny finished with a sigh.

"But we're going to get the money," Steve promised. "We will get the money." Chin and Kono exchanged looks, then gestured Steve over to the side. They stood whispering for a moment, Danny straining to hear, before hurrying back over.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Steve said, crouching next to Danny. "I'm going to go fix this."

"Steve don't," Danny begged, hands twitching to reach out to Steve and restrain him. "It's not worth it, you getting hurt, it's not worth-"

"You're worth it," Steve insisted. Standing up slightly, he got as close as he could to Danny, whispering in his ear, "I love you." Standing up, he told Chin, "Stay with him," before he and Kono ran off to the car.

"I love you too," Danny whispered back, but Steve was already gone.

The bomb light suddenly switched to green, and Danny felt the pressure release. "You're ok, brah," Chin said with a grin, squeezing Danny's shoulder as he unhooked the collar.

"Son of a bitch did it," Danny said with a laugh, letting Chin hook his shoulder under Danny's arm, lifting him to his feet. Danny took a few shaky steps over towards the barricades before the medics rushed over, sitting him down on a stretcher, passing over a water bottle as they began to check him over.

As the medics checked his blood pressure and pulse for the third time, Danny heard his name called. Twisting on the stretcher, he was barreled into, Steve's arms wrapping him up, pulling him in flush against his body.

"A little worried there, were ya babe?" Danny began with a relieved laugh, but then Steve reached out and grabbed Danny's face, pulling him into a deep kiss. Danny felt himself relax for the first time all day, letting himself sink into Steve's arms and kiss.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Danny grinned, leaning his weary head onto Steve's chest, Steve's arms rubbing up and down his back. "Makeout session in public indeed. Cameras watching and all. You still owe me an ass grab though. And some neck nibbling.""

"Figured didn't want to get us fined for obscenity in public," Steve laughed, holding Danny tightly against him.

"Oh c'mon, the governor would totally wave that fine," Danny smirked.

"Yeah, but we don't need to traumatize your child," Steve grinned. "Or be late for Christmas. We've got to get you in that Santa suit."

"And out of it?" Danny asked mischievously, sliding a hand down Steve's back.

"You really can make everything dirty, can't you?" With a laugh, Steve dipped his head, kissing Danny lightly on the lips. "Yes, out of it. Later. When everyone's gone. Here is not the proper time to be ripping off your clothes, though you know I want to."

"Not like we don't know anyway," Kono called out lightly as she passed by, squeezing Danny's shoulder.

"Not like we haven't known for months," Chin called out as he followed Kono, both laughing.

"Damn me and my irresistible sexiness," Danny said, eyes twinkling.

"A little full of ourselves, aren't we?" Steve teased, taking Danny's hand and helping him up.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Danny said, his tone flippant, but his eyes serious as he met Steve's gaze.

"Yeah, I really do," Steve answered, wrapping his fingers in Danny's tie and tugging him in close, kissing him once before releasing him, still keeping a tight grip on his hand.

"I love you too, you kinky bastard," Danny laughed, walking with him past the barriers.


End file.
